Erebus
Erebus is the Primordial Being of Darkness. He represents the concept of all darkness in existence. His opposite concept is his brother El/Light. History Erebus is appeared from the smallest place without creation at the moment El decided to reduce his size, due to Erebus being the first life, Eve appeared, due to two Primordial Beings being able to kill an other, Adam appeared, due to El totally consolidating his form, Ginnungagap appeared and due to light, darkness, life, death and void being kind of magics, Heka appeared. Erebus grew up with his siblings before creation was introduced but when his brother showed him and the rest of his siblings that they no longer have to be alone, Erebus grew to hate the idea of creation and his siblings having anyone else besides themselves. After Archdemons' creations, Erebus attacked Satan and corrupted him to the point that it would need El's and Erebus' intervention to purify him as even El alone can't purify him, he corrupted shortly after the Great Old Ones through not at the same level. When Erebus declared war against his brother, the two fought for years. Erebus was finally defeated when El had the assistance of the Archangels, all Archdemons but Satan and Protogenoi to break the stalemate and Erebus was sealed away, unfortunately, Erebus corrupted Ouranos before the end of the war. However, El discovered later that Erebus had created, at first happy with this new, he saw the Lovecraftian Elder Things. In his Cage, Erebus managed to pierce a small hole in his prison and throwed a little of his essence away from the Primordial Prison, that essence became the Shard, Sheol. Erebus managed to corrupt Lucifer both to make God realize creation isn't always good, to avenge himself and to be freed When Cain killed himself, Erebus thought the Vampire could be an excellent ally and turned him into a demon-vampire hybrid. Personnality Erebus is a wise man who loved his siblings, he saw his family as complete as soon as Heka appeared and, even if he reluctantly accepted entities like Archangels, Archdemons or Prime Monsters, he always considered them as errors who didn't need to exist, he see his children as tools even if he seems to care for Azathoth, he consider Sheol as his equal, he don't love his corruptions seeing them even worse than his children, he sees the other Horsemen very well considering them as members of the family. He still likes his siblings. Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, Erebus is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against him and will never surpass him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Erebus is only equaled by his siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. Erebus fought against his brother for years and even the aid of the Archangels, Archdemons and Protogenoi was barely enough to break the stalemate between the two Primordial Beings to give God the chance to seal him away. ** Creation: Erebus created the Lovecraftian Elder Things as one of the fail safe if he ever was locked away. Erebos doesn't do much creating things as he despises it and only saw creating individuals as a means to an end. ** Destruction: Erebus has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything from existence. He does more erasing or destroying than creating and has destroyed many of his sibling;s creations countless of times. ** Darkness Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Darkness, Erebus embodies all of essence of darkness in existence and balances it with his other opposite, light. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Erebus' knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings. Despite being locked away, he was able to learn what was occurring during his absence through the Mark given to Lucifer, Cain, and his Shard, Sheol. He was able to witness humanity and the rest of creation. * Corrupting Effect: Erebus can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence. He was able to influence Lucifer into rebelling and cause the Archangel to create demons. * Immortality: Erebus has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Erebus cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Nephalem. * Shape-Shifting: Erebus can later to true form which is a huge mass of pitch black darkness that move like a hurricane and sends a chilling sensation down a person's spine, making them feel lost forever. * Supernatural Concealment: Erebus can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. Amara is a portion of his hand and has a mental connection with her main portion, she can track him down wherever he's hiding. * Super Strength: Erebus possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entities into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: Erebus can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Erebus can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Umbrakinesis: Erebus can control the essence of all darkness that makes up in existence and turn them into physical attacks such as tendril shadows or a blast of darkness that will consume anything. Vulnerabilities As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Erebus except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Adam's personal weapon used on Primordial Entities will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It will take time. * Natural Order: While Erebus has no limit of his powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents him from doing certain acts except for wiping out creation. Erebus seemed to have used the Natural Order to his advantage as neither of his other siblings could interfere with his battle against El due of being opposite concept Primordials. The rules still apply to Erebus as he would be unable to intervene a fight with his other siblings of opposite concepts. Destroying Beings * Light/Mandatory Existence: Both Light and Darkness are opposite concepts. The two are dependent on each other to remain alive or otherwise they'll fade away if either one of them dies. Not only will they vanish but everything they've created will fade away along with them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. Erebus faced off against his brother for years and even with the aid of the Archangels and of the Archdemons, they still equaled with one another until Eve sent the Protogenoi to assist her brother in help to break the stalemate. Category:Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Main Villains Category:Strongest of Specie